There are a variety of balls, such as baseball, football, tennis ball, ping-pong ball, volleyball, soft vacuum ball, etc. The soft vacuum ball is intended for use by kids in the playground for fun and is therefore prone to become dirty easily. In view of safeguarding the health of kids playing the vacuum ball, the ball should be kept clean all the time.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional machine for cleansing a vacuum playball is composed of a guide rail 11, two rotary wheels 13 and 14. The guide rail 11 is intended for carrying and transporting a plurality of vacuum playballs 12. Two rotary wheels 13 and 14 are located respectively on the left side and the right side of the guide rail 11. As the rotary wheels 13 and 14 are turned the vacuum playballs 12 are caused to rotate in the direction indicated by an arrow 121.
Such a prior art machine for cleansing a vacuum playball as described above is defective in design in that the rotary wheels 13 and 14 are not effective in causing the rotation of the vacuum playballs 12 which have a rather smooth ball surface, and that the vacuum playballs 12 are caused to rotate unidirectionally when they are being cleansed. As a result of the playballs 12 being rotated unidirectionally, the front side 122 and the rear side of the playballs 12 are often unclean at the conclusion of the cleansing process.